


Good Night and Good Morning

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Flirting, But when I don't sleep I write, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Hinata falls first, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy nerds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Chat, so here you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Hinata finds himself awake again at 3 am and decides to try something new.--The face on the screen took a bit to clear up, but once it did Hinata was face to face—or screen to screen, rather—with a stern looking person.“Is this thing on?”





	Good Night and Good Morning

Hinata tossed and turned. It was a lesser known fact to his friends that he had sleep problems, as he wasn’t entirely sure how to explain it. He was sure it was a problem he had created himself due to the nights of staying up for work, food, shows, and other various excuses he used as reasons. Time management was not his strong suit, leading to late night writes and rough mornings.

He sat up, eyes wide open and his head heavy. The throbbing at his left temple signaled that even if he forced sleep onto his unwilling body, he would no doubt be up for an hour or two. With a quick glance at the clock, he sighed and shoved the covers from his thin frame. He moved to grab his laptop bag—conveniently hung on the foot of his bed for nights such as this one—and began to set up.

Sleep would come at six in the morning. A good three hours of internet surfing and existentialism would make that fly by fairly quickly.

The light of the screen made his eyes water and he immediately moved to turn down the brightness. He wanted some entertainment until sleep came over him again, not to go blind in a way that would make even the technology nerd Kenma crack a smile.

He opened a browser going to his usual tabs but finding that he wasn’t in the mood for any of his go-to sites. Something about being up at 3 in the morning made him want to explore the webs. Not in a filthy, normal college student manner, but rather in a way that would probably get him scolded by his friends. He grinned, amused at the thought and deciding to act on it.

What was the oddest thing to commit to at 3 am?

His fingers were typing out the answer in an instant, a screen pulling up with pictures of smiling people with laptops and an options menu. He clicked on it, scrolling through.

_Who would you like to chat with?_

He clicked on the college student option, biting his lower lip as they asked for his school email. Some verification process, apparently, and so Hinata wondered if he even should continue with his ‘be unpredictable’ idea. Not many people were like him: stupidly awake when they should be asleep. With a surge of courage, he typed in his email and waited.

 _Connecting_.

Hinata watched for a moment, dazed at his own actions and watching the swirling circle on his screen. When he noticed he wasn’t hearing anything, he remembered that headphones were actually something he would need.

He grabbed them from beneath his pillow, plugging them in and waiting patiently, looping them around his ears. He fidgeted in place, wondering what kind of person he would get. Would he get a creep like in all those horror stories? Would he get a cute girl or guy? Would he get someone who was completely weird that would scar him from ever returning to the website?

He moved the laptop from his bed onto the nearby table, wanting the camera to face him rather than look up at him. He waited, unsure of his own appearance, but wondering if he should... _fix_ himself before actually letting someone connect. Hinata stood, prepared to act until he heard a dinging sound, looking down to see that he was connected with someone.

“This isn’t another dick flash, is it? Because I swear to god…”

Hinata flushed and sat back down, shaking his head and waving his hands at the dark screen. “No! God, no,” he assured, unable to make out the person on the other side. It looked equally as dark on his end, and Hinata opted to put the table light on so that he was more visibly and hopefully less creepy than the first impression he accidentally had given the stranger. The sound of rustling was a bit loud, Hinata adjusting the settings until the person let out a breath.

“Why isn’t this camera working?” he muttered, Hinata smiling at how he talked to himself. Usually, he would be concerned that the person could see him and he couldn’t see them, but he wasn’t sure why. He blamed it on the time and lower standards.

“Is there anything blocking the screen?” Hinata suggested, earning a snort.

“Of course there isn—” the person paused, and Hinata heard him curse under his breath. A moment later, the brightness of the screen intensified and made Hinata cover his eyes with the back of his hand. “Shit, sorry,” the person apologized, the lights going out on the other side. When he returned, the light of a phone was visible, apparently guiding him around the darkened room. The face on the screen took a bit to clear, but once it did Hinata was face to face—or screen to screen, rather—with a stern looking man. He had black hair, eyes a pretty intense color of blue if Hinata said so himself. He looked uncomfortable, clearing his throat as he waved a hand.“Is this thing on?”

Realizing he must look silly analyzing the stranger, Hinata nodded. “Yeah! Uh, Hi.”

“Hey.”

The silence grew, both college students eyeing each other unsurely.

“There was something over my camera,” the awkward male said, holding up what looked to be a sticker. “I am assuming my rude roommate did it. He thinks people are watching him,” he explained.

Hinata smiled and nodded, leaning his cheek into his palm as he relaxed. This person looked just as nervous as he did, so he might as well try to make this less weird.“My name is Hinata,” he introduced as the person on the other end blinked. He placed a hand against his forehead.

“Name...that would have been good to start with.”

Hinata laughed quietly, a hand moving to cover his mouth as he nodded. “Maybe...though it is never too late,” he said reassuringly. “Hinata and…?” he began, the male bowing his head in greeting.

“Kageyama.”

Hinata mouthed the name, believing it suited him. He bowed his head slowly, returning his greeting from earlier. “Nice to meet you at…” he paused to look down at the time on his screen. “3:34 in the morning,” he joked.

“I didn’t expect to get paired up with anyone, honestly,” Kageyama spoke, leaning closer as the ginger nodded. He understood the feeling completely, but he was glad he had gotten someone. He didn’t feel as silly being up alone until 6, now.

That was if Kageyama remained on the call that long.

“Me neither, though I hope you aren’t regretting it. I would have been bored considering all my friends sleep like normal people,” Hinata said, only half joking.  He envied them, the night being too quiet for Hinata to process sometimes.

“Ah...I don’t really talk to many people,” Kageyama muttered. “Only people on my team, and even then it is usually only during practice hours,” he confessed.

“What do you play?” he asked curiously. “Chess? You look like you could be smart.”

The stranger snorted, shaking his head in disgust. “Never. Chess is not my style. I play volleyball.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up, a breath leaving his lips at the mention of the sport. “Really? I love volleyball,” he replied, shifting so he was sitting with his knees to his chest. He rested his chin on them, hugging them close with his arms. His heels rested on the metal part of his bed comfortably.

“You play? What position?”

“Ah...I have never played on a team,” Hinata said sheepishly, though he was glad that Kageyama’s features had relaxed as the conversation progressed. “But I like to spike. The feeling it leaves in your palm once you hit it sends shockwaves through me,” he said with a bright grin. He was sure he was getting overly excited but continued. “And then when you see the look on everyone’s face because they never expected it...wah~,” he said, hugging himself as his heart pounded in his chest. “It is the best!” he said, looking back at the screen once he finished his spiel.

Kageyama’s expression was light, a slight smile gracing his lips. His cheek was rested against his palm, a slow nod being his response. “I agree. I am more a setter myself,” he revealed, the ginger biting his lower lip.

“That doesn’t surprise me.”

“Oh? And why not?”

Hinata raised a finger to point only to realize Kageyama had no way of knowing where he was pointing exactly. He dropped his hand. “Your eyes. You look like you would be a great setter.”

This made Kageyama’s smile fall, a roll of his neck showing that Hinata’s words had struck a chord. “No. I am not. Not as good as I could be,” he said with a frustrated sigh. The tense expression returned, Hinata frowning.

“Sorry if I…”

“It is fine, I should get some sleep.”

“Would you actually, though?” Hinata spoke out, Kageyama’s eyes looking at him through the screen. “I mean, please, just...stay? We can talk about it...or anything else,” he offered.

“Why?”

Hinata’s eyes squinted, unsure of what Kageyama was asking. “Why, what?”

The setter returned to his original position, elbows resting against the desk with his face shoved into the camera. His blue eyes were trained on Hinata, making it a bit harder to breathe for the ginger. “Why do you want to talk to me? Are you that desperate?”

Hinata flushed, feeling oddly offended at the comment. He huffed, crossing his arms. “Even if I was, that wouldn’t be my reason, idiot.”

“Who're you calling an idiot, idiot?”

“You can’t just copy my insult!”

“You don’t _own the word_ idiot, you dumbass.”

They two were now glaring at each other, though when Hinata saw the corner of Kageyama’s lip twitch, he broke out into a smile himself. Laughter poured from his lips, tears forming in his eyes from staring at the screen for so long without blinking.

“I c-can’t _believe_ that you called a s-stranger on the internet a dumbass. You are so bad with people!” Hinata breathed between giggles, trying to contain himself. He spotted a redness Kageyama’s cheeks, his face in a scowl.

“Do you always avoid the question by insulting people?” he muttered, Hinata letting out a deep breath.

“Sorry, sorry. It was just...nice,” he spoke quietly. “Most of my friends are pretty motherly, always making sure I eat and go to class and do all of the things that I would already be doing. No one would ever insult me so easily. No one would ever take my insult and stay around either,” he said, hugging his knees closer to his chest. “I just...you are nice.”

Realizing his words could be taken out of context, he turned red and stared at Kageyama’s surprised expression. “I-I mean, not like, in a creepy way!” he promised. “I just meant that you are different, but I like different!”

“So you like me?”

Hinata flushed, hands covering his burning face. He dropped them to reply but noticed a smirk on Kageyama’s lips. His eyes grew wide. “You were teasing me?”

His expression must have been golden because a deep rumble that he assumed was a chuckle left the other’s lips, his head nodding in response to the question. “I was. You're very...simple,” he explained. “Not many people I know are that open with themselves. You're different, too.”

The two delved into silence, Hinata’s eyes wandering to the time and noticing that an hour had passed already. It was shocking because he was sure that he and Kageyama had only begun their chat ten minutes before. The numbers don’t lie, however, as the website even had the hour marked down, the seconds ticking by.

“What should we talk about now?” Kageyama asked, ruffling his messy hair. Hinata noticed a slight wave to it, liking how it looked. It suited him well, Hinata debating whether it was as soft as it appeared. Kageyama cleared his throat, awaiting an answer to the question.

Hinata ruffled his own hair, wondering how he became so flustered over _hair_. “Um...how about why you thought I was a weird dick pervert earlier?” he teased, leading Kageyama to choke on the water he had apparently been drinking. Hinata let out a loud laugh, unable to contain it as he covered his mouth to silence himself. “I am...so sorry!” he whispered through another fit of giggles. He wondered when the last time he had laughed this much was, realizing it had been far too long. Sure, he laughed with his friends, though most were courtesy laughs. He was not a sad person in the slightest, but sometimes he felt like he wasn’t really connecting with anyone other than Kenma. It was hard to think that way, but with Kageyama…

But what with Kageyama?

“That was...weird to hear from you,” Kageyama coughed, shaking his head as the ginger grinned.

“How do you know I don’t say words like that all the time and you just haven’t witnessed it yet?”

“You? Saying things like that? You turned into a tomato when I teased you about liking me,” he pointed out with a smirk. “And yet? Aren’t we getting ahead of ourselves?”

Hinata pouted, leaning forward. “You mean you wouldn’t want to meet me so that you can figure out if I use those words or not?” he teased. “I, frankly, am offended. I thought we were chatting quite nicely.”

Kageyama chuckled again, and the conversation seemed to flow from there. Hinata found that the topic gravitated between two topics: volleyball and whether Hinata liked Kageyama or not. Hinata, personally, didn’t mind either, though he found that the more that Kageyama questioned his affections, the more he questioned them as well.

Kageyama was funny, albeit a bit awkward, but that made him even funnier. He was not afraid to call Hinata an idiot or a dumbass but also managed to make it sound affectionate when he did so. That takes talent. He was also as huge a volleyball nerd as Hinata was, eyes sparkling whenever he talked about how he got into the sport and how often he practiced.

“Oi. You aren’t falling asleep on me there, are you?”

Hinata shook his head, biting his lower lip. Despite it almost being six am, he was nowhere near tired. He was too enthralled with the person through the screen. “Not at all,” he confessed. “Though if you are…”

“Want to have breakfast?”

Hinata squinted in confusion, tilting his head. “What do you mean?”

Kageyama stretched, shrugging his shoulders. “If you aren’t doing anything, we could always eat together,” he said, realizing it sounded odd. “Obviously not in person yet...but you could get food and I could get food…”

Hinata bit his lip again to contain his smile. “You want to eat with me?” he asked with a small pink to his cheeks.

“Do you want to or not, dumbass?”

“Ah~” Hinata said with a purse of his lips, shaking his head. “This close to making me fall for you, Bakageyama.”

The setter raised a brow, leaning forward with his eyes to the camera. “Good to know.”

Hinata’s heart fluttered, lips parting as the setter pulled away from the screen.

“I am going to get some food. Feel free to join me in eating,” Kageyama said, the footsteps and a door opening signaling he had left the room. Hinata let out a soft breath, placing his hands on his cheeks.

Hinata looked at the time.

6:30 am.

Breakfast...sounded nice, Hinata mused. His stomach grumbled in agreement. He chewed on his lip, grabbing a piece of paper and writing a message on it, taping it to the wall behind him as he stood and ran from the room to get his own food.

_Getting food. Please don’t hang up! (/w\\)_

Hinata felt the smile returning to his lips when he got back from his kitchen, spotting Kageyama yawning as he stirred what looked to be oatmeal or something of the like. “Even your breakfast is boring, Bateyama.” he jabbed as the setter glared.

“Don’t judge my breakfast Mr. cold cereal.”

Hinata pouted, leaning toward the screen. “I didn’t do my shopping yet!” he defended as Kageyama ate, the smile threatening to appear on his lips enough to make Hinata eat peacefully, stomach swirling with an emotion he wasn’t adept to feeling. It was silent overall, though they finished eating and both began to yawn in between their words, eyes drooping and voices growing softer. “Go to sleep, Kageyama-kun.”

The setter hummed. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Hinata smiled at the words, opening his eyes to see Kageyama watching him. Perhaps it was the exhaustion hitting or the overwhelming emotion that he felt when Kageyama stared at him like that, but his next words spilled from his mouth easily. “Can I have your number?”

Kageyama didn’t look the least bit surprised, typing on the computer as Hinata did the same, more than willing to give the person who was no longer a stranger his own number. After taking it down on his phone, he let out another yawn, the setter waving a finger at him. “Go to sleep you, idiot.”

“You're the idiot.”

“How original,” the other deadpanned as Hinata’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. When he calmed, he watched the other for a moment, hesitation moving through him when his cursor hovered over the ‘End call’ button. Kageyama waited, head resting on his arms and eyes a lot calmer than when they had first begun the call.

“Good night, Kageyama,” he whispered, raising his hand to give a small, slow wave.

“Good morning, Hinata,” the setter replied with a slightly goofy grin, the exhaustion evident on his face. He returned the wave, it being the last sight Hinata saw before it was officially ended. He let out a deep breath, shutting his laptop down and falling back against his sheets. Hinata looked down at his phone, wondering if he should message Kageyama before he passed out or not. As if on cue, his phone vibrated against his chest as he unlocked it at a speed he hadn’t known he was able to achieve at almost 7 in the morning.

“Stop thinking and go to sleep, Message me when you wake up,” he read aloud, the smile on his face refusing to simmer down. He typed out his response, only waiting all of four seconds until he passed out, the phone beside his pillow and his body curling into itself comfortably.

_I will~ (^.^). Thank you, Kageyama-kun._


End file.
